


Love Me Like You Do

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Belly Kink, Blindfolds, Bondage, Come Inflation, Demon Dean Winchester, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Restraints, Sam is pregnant with Dean's cum, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: You are my Angel, now, until the trumpets sound at the end of days, and beyond. You are never leaving me again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You're the cure, you're the pain  
> You're the only thing I wanna touch
> 
> Cause I'm not thinking straight  
> My head spinning around  
> I can't see clear no more

Demon Dean is just coming back to the bunker after being gone for a couple of days. He left his Angel here and decides now's a good time to play with him. As he gets closer to the room, he can start to hear all the loud whimpering Sam's doing. Smiling, he opens the door, and he nearly comes on the spot at the sight. No matter how many times he comes in here and sees this, it never fails to get him so hard to see Sam like this. Sam is facing away from the headboard, so he's always on display. Dean loves to show off and brag about how he made Sam this way and that he will stay this way until the end of time. His Angel is on his knees, ankles spread and immobilized. His wrists are strapped down by restraints installed in the bed and holding them behind him, so there is no way to get out, ever; blindfolded with a large vibrator deep inside his ass; very high-end noise cancelling ear plugs in his ears, hair tied back so that Dean can use it as a grip that wraps around his wrist. Even his wings are restrained in a cage made around their shape so there is little to no movement. And, lastly, Sam's abdomen is severely swollen from Dean filling him up with his cum.

As Dean approaches silently, he listens to Sam in the middle of begging for Dean.

“Come back. Please. I need you. So badly. It's killing me to not touch you, my demon. I can’t stand not having you with me. Please come back, please.”

Dean reaches over and removes an ear plug. Whispering in his ear.

“Look at you: an Angel pregnant with a demon’s cum, pleading for his cock.”

Sam begins to cry upon hearing that sweet voice he aches for.

“I missed you so much Dean. Feel so crazy without you. I need you. I need you inside me. I need you to fill me with your cock. Claim me with your cum. I can’t bear to be so long without you, without feeling your touch, feeling your warm cum fill me up.” 

Dean nearly gives in, but decides on something better, so he says, “No. You can’t seem to remember to ask me for your pleasure, so I’m gonna to leave you touch starved for another day. You're getting a little too mouthy and demanding. Time for me to remind you who's calling the shots.”

Dean made sure that when he restrained Sam, there'd never be any means of getting out. And it's paid off, because no matter how much he writhes and struggles from the pleasure, he never moves an inch. And once Dean helped Sam to see how much Sam actually needed this, he's never even attempted to escape, not even once. Add that to his cum making Sam's body bend to his will should Sam even attempt to try and escape, as well as how good Sam looks with his abdomen swollen with his cum, holding it all in like a good housewife, there's no doubt in his mind he did the right thing. He puts the plug back into Sam’s ear, and the effect of Dean's words are instantaneous: he immediately breaks down and sobs, crying and shaking so hard he rattles his restraints, not that they even give way.

“No, please! Dean, don’t go. I want to be so much better. I need you. Feels like I'm dying when you're not here. I'm so sorry. Come back. Please. Dean? Don't leave me! You don’t know how much this hurts Dean. Oh God please, no. Dean. Please.”

Dean is watching all of this, starting to get hard listening to Sam whimper as the cum takes over his body, watching how it makes Sam's writhing and rattling slowly taper off, leaving Sam to only whine and whimper as his body becomes immobile. Dean is so pleased at this, he ups the ante by using his telekinesis to manipulate the vibrator inside Sam to hit him right on the prostate.

“Dean, OH GOD, DEAN! I'm yours. Only yours. My demon, my savior. Please OH GOD! “

Sam’s cock has gone from mostly hard and bobbing to filling up even more with blood engorging more and more as the vibrator continues to make his insides quake.

“Dean. FUCK. DON’T. Please. FUCK NO. PLEASE. NEED YOU. FUCK. More. Please! DEAN. SO HARD. THE PAIN. DEAN. TAKE ME. FILL ME. I am. FUCK. Yours. ALWAYS. TAKE EVERYTHING. FUCK. MY wings. MY heart. FUCK. DEAN. GOD. D..D.. DEAN. FUCK…FUCK…PLEASE. MY SAVIOR, everything is YOURS. FUCK. DEAN. Oh, dear god Dean. PLEASE, PLEASE. DEAN!!!”

Dean is watching all of this and he didn’t think he could get any harder, but he does with every plea and scream, every time Sam says his name, and even the cum in his belly is responding to it, letting every writhe and shake make his swollen belly stick out even more. Sam was one of the most promising and potentially one of the strongest angels, and he has been reduced to begging a Demon for everything. His very own Angel, filled with Demon cum. He is so hard, the sounds coming from his angel music to his ears and cock.

Both are nearing their orgasms, but Dean manages to stop himself. Only way he comes is inside his Angel. He yanks out the vibrator with no regard to how rough he is, and grabs Sam’s hair pulls and sinks deep inside his Angel. As he bottoms out, Sam’s orgasm is pulled from him as Dean fills him up. As he comes he can’t stop talking and crying.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH. You came back to me. Oh thank you. Love you so much. You are everything Dean. My savior. My demon. I never want to leave you. Ever. Don’t ever let me go. Please.”

As these words fall from his lips, Dean is still fucking him hard pulling his hair and when he orgasms, he's slamming into him so hard it had to hurt. He doesn’t stop until he is sure that Sam is sore and completely unable to move from being all fucked out. His hole drips with his demon’s cum, as Sam says, through blissed out tears leaking from behind the blindfold, “So good, Dean. Takin' me, claimin’ me, filling me with your cum. Feels so good, so full. Always a part of me, always inside me. Never let me out, Dean. Please.” That last please coming out like it's his dying wish.

Dean quickly replaces the vibrator, to keep his cum inside Sam, removing an earplug again, and caressing the now slightly more swollen bulge in Sam's belly, he whispers.  
“Oh I never will let you out, my Angel.”

As the litany of thank you and pleases go on, Dean thinks back to when it all first started...

In the beginning

Dean doesn’t find out that Sam is an angel until after Dean became a demon and saw it for himself. Gadreel’s leftover grace was still inside him, and that was enough to turn Sam permanently. Sam had wanted to purge the demon blood effects from Dean with his angel blood. He thought it would be more effective than just purified human blood. As Sam is about to give the last shot, he hears a small plea leave Dean's lips,

“Would you kiss me Sam?”

Thinking nothing of it, Sam obliges. It feels like an adrenaline rush to Sam. He thought he had grown numb to that kind of feeling, after becoming an angel. Dean now understands what Meg meant by feeling clean. It seemed to make all the murderous tendencies melt away in Dean. Startled at this new discovery, Sam lets Dean out and they try to navigate through this new aspect of their relationship. And then, Dean decides to step it up a notch. 

“Sam will you let me tie you up? I would like to try it out and see if we like it.”

Elated, Sam excitedly responds, “Of course Dean.” 

They both love it. It starts out as a way to relieve stress whenever Sam feels too numb or Dean feels the murderous tendencies rising up in him. They began with just makeshift restraints and the vibrator. Eventually this isn't enough. Dean adds a blindfold that keeps Sam from seeing even a shred of light. When Sam still can’t focus enough on the pleasure because he can still hear, Dean adds the earplugs. Not just any earplugs, high quality ones so good they cancel out all noise. This helps Sam to focus only on what he feels and nothing else. After that Dean finds he likes having Sam immobilized, and Sam finds himself wishing he was still tied up after he is let go. They decide to see if they can do this multiple days at a time. A few days at first, then for longer, even getting up two full weeks. It even got to the point where Dean was going on solo hunts and didn’t let Sam out until he got back. The way Sam looks restrained the way he is, just makes Dean crazy at the thought of Sam getting the idea of leaving him, because Dean couldn't keep him with him. This craziness eventually leads to Dean suddenly realizing that the solution is very simple: he's not letting Sam out anymore. Sam is his now, and he has been like this too long for Dean to ever want it to go back to the way it was. He wants Sam like this forever and he would make sure Sam was his no matter what he had to do to convince him. Dean gets some more permanent restraints for the bed and removes the makeshift ones, installing them into the bed, and wrapping them good and tight on Sam's wrists. Once he's sure they're not budging, he moves the makeshift ones to Sam's ankles, and ties them tight enough to where they're not moving, but not so tight they cut off circulation.

Sam tries to move in the new restraints, but upon realizing that he's completely immobilized, not even an inch giving way, he asks, “Dean what are you doing?

“I want to make this permanent.” is all he says, as he holds one last thing. It took him a while, but he made sure they would fit. In one of the many times he left Sam alone, he spent the time constructing a cage designed to immobilize angel wings. Because he wants total control over Sam. He wants Sam to rely on nothing but him for everything he'd need. So if immobilizing Sam's body and wings is the way to do it, he will. With that last thought, he kneels behind Sam, grabbing the base off one wing as he slides the entire wing into one side of the cage. Then he does the same with the other one. He gets back up to admire his work, and he feels a sense of pride.

Sam is shocked at the feel of his wings now unable to move, but goes along with it. “Uh, okay.” Dean knows Sam does not quite grasp the fact that he is never going to be let out again. So, he drops the bomb on Sam. 

“Sam, I want you to trust me enough to let me in your mind. It will help you accept this arrangement more easily.”

“What? That's crazy!”

“I promise I'm only trying to help you. I'd never do anything that I thought would hurt you.”

At this, Sam hesitates one more second, then he nods his head and closes his eyes to let Dean inside. Dean crawls inside his mind and at first it scares Sam to let him in like this. Dean is right though; it does make him calm. He’s never felt this calm before. It helps to ease the burdens he has always carried and show him how easy it is to let them go. Sam is less scared than before, but he still can’t completely let go.

“I can make you better than before. I can feel how much you need to give into this, so you can let it all go, and be better than you ever were before.”

Sam is beginning to feel it for himself and before he knows it he’s letting some of his control go. Feeling like the burdens he has been carrying around all his life have been eased slightly. They keep doing this and it gradually gets easier, Sam letting it go a little more each time. Before long he finds himself wanting to give more of his control over to Dean. Letting go feels so good, so freeing. Before long Sam is begging Dean,  
“Please take what is left of my control. I want you to take it all away from me.” Dean hesitates. “I’m warning you that if you let me do this, you won’t ever be able to keep anything to yourself again.” Though Sam's never being let out again, he was willing to let Sam have some control over himself. But Sam insists, “I don’t care about keeping anything to myself. Take it from me. Please. I want you to have it all. I hate myself for ever keeping anything from you. I should have let you have it all from the beginning.” So, for the final time, Dean crawls in Sam’s mind. He feels Sam shoving that last ounce of self-control at him. So Dean, with Sam’s full consent, takes it all away. Now Sam cannot censor himself, but he doesn’t care. He allows every needy thing to come out of his mouth the second he feels it. Sam has completely give in, and let go of all his self-control. He gave it all to Dean without any thought of keeping it to himself.

The restraints assure him that Sam's never leaving him again, but eventually, he decides he wants Sam's actual body to show who he belongs to as well. So, bit by bit, he gradually fills Sam up with his cum, first once a day, then three, then eventually back to one to replace any that drips out. Looking at Sam now, there's no denying it. Sam's never moving out of his free will again, and now he's pregnant with Dean's cum. And with that, now comes Sam's constant praise for how good it feels, no matter how swollen he gets. He just holds it all in, loving it like a mother would her unborn child, praising it for claiming him as Dean's. But he eventually discovers something else. Ever since he's done this, it's like Sam's body takes on a mind of its own. Now every time he goes to fill Sam up, Sam clenches down on his cock, hard. It's like he can't get it inside him fast enough. More than that, whenever Dean caresses his belly, Sam's body immediately goes compliant, rubbing up against Dean's hand, Sam himself practically purring. A quick look through Sam's mind shows nothing new, other than the constant praise of how good it feels. Then he checks Sam's actual body, and he's ecstatic at what he discovers: His cum is not only filling Sam up, it's chosen Sam to be its carrier. And with that, the cum in Sam's body will make his body let Dean do whatever Dean wants, without a fight. Now if Sam starts bucking and writhing, the cum will make him stop, giving off a wave of pleasure that spreads throughout his lower abdomen, influencing his body to slow down, then wraps itself around Sam's insides and nerves, making his body obey Dean's will, giving even his own body's control over to Dean. In wanting people to always know who Sam belongs to, Dean's own come has made it so Sam's body can only move in response to Dean. Or, in other words, he did what he set out to do, and got a bonus out of it. 

 

One day, a while after that, after seeing how much Sam has changed, Dean decides to see exactly how far Sam has come. Dean is sitting next to him on the bed with one earplug out, caressing Sam's bulge.

“How do you feel about being let out. About having a normal life?” Even he is not prepared when Sam goes nuts.

“NO PLEASE NO. Dean you can’t. This is my life now. This is the only life I will ever want. This is my whole world!! PLEASE NO!!”

“You don’t know what you’re saying. You have never really had your own life. You could change your mind.”

“That outside world means nothing to me anymore. This has helped me more than anything else has ever done.” He begins to cry and talks through the broken sobs.

“You saved me Dean. Thank you, so so much.” He cries harder, the tears refusing to stop.

“What are you thanking me for?”

“Accepting you into my heart, mind, and soul has freed me from my sins. Filling me with your cum has given me a way to hold you inside me, to take care of you. The love and absolution I thought I was so unworthy of I now have because of you, Dean. You knew what I really needed. You, Dean Winchester, my big brother, knight of hell, are my savior.” He can’t stop the tears and sobbing. Dean is shocked but Sam's not done yet.

“I love that I can’t keep anything from you anymore, I only want you to have it all. I love that all I live for is pleasing you, and holding your cum inside me. It's a part of me, Dean. It's living inside me. I can feel how much it needs me, loves me. It's our baby, Dean. You, my demon, my savior, have given me a way to carry and care for you inside me, in filling me with your cum. I may not get to give you children, but this is all I'll ever need to be happy. I can’t believe there was ever a time I wasn’t yours, when I was not held like this, when I didn't hold you inside me. I can’t believe you would think I would ever want anything but this. All that matters to me and all that will ever matter is being here. I want to be completely at your mercy. I want to be pregnant with your cum. Please promise me you will never let me go. I want you to kill me if you even think of letting me go. I would rather die than ever keep anything from you, than ever go without me holding your cum inside me like your baby, or let you believe even for one second that you are not everything to me, now and forever. I don’t know any other way and I don’t want to. I don’t want to know how to live without this, you or your cum in my belly. Take them all away Dean, please.”

“Take what away, Sam?”

“The people in my head. The ones that were supposed to be our family. I know they are lying because I know the truth. You have found it in your heart to deem me worthy of being saved, of truly purifying me in a way not even the trials could. I don’t know what I have done to deserve it but I know that I could try for the rest of my life and never even get close to showing you how much I love you, now more than ever for saving me. Letting go of my self-control isn’t enough, now I have to be rid of them too, I don’t want any of them anymore. The ones I use to love with all my heart, I now only see them with hatred and disdain. They all let me down, none of them cared enough to be there for me. None of them loved me enough to do what you have done for me. You are the only one that matters, the only one I can’t EVER be without, I wouldn’t even want to be. I know now that you have to be the only thing in my life. Dean, please. Please take them all away. I want to forget everything but you and this, this life we have forged together. Tying me up, immobilizing me, taking away my senses, my free will, putting your cum inside me to make me compliant, all of it had to be done. There was never any other choice. I HAD to give everything up, to stop fighting it, give it all to you, give it all up FOR you.” Dean is moved by all of Sam’s words. He crawls in Sam’s mind looking at all of them for the last time.

“Please Dean Please do it, take them all away, my demon, my savior.”

Dean searches around in Sam’s mind to see how true the rest of Sam’s words actually are. He finds Sam is so far gone that everything he ever wanted or needed has dwindled down to Dean. Everything else outside of that is immediately given straight over to Dean. Sam does not want anything besides Dean. He refuses to let himself keep anything from Dean. The outside world doesn’t exist for him anymore. As far as Sam is concerned, this is the world. Dean searches for anything Sam could be keeping from him and is ecstatic at what he learns. Everything, hunting, his believed failures, his time in the Cage, anything he ever held against Dean, saving the world, wanting to be normal, all the people they have saved. Their friends, even Jess and their parents are all gone forever and there is not even any sense of remorse for having any of it taken from him. The Sam Winchester that everyone knew is gone, leaving this new Sam, the Sam that has given into Dean in every way possible, pregnant with Dean's cum, in his place. Dean truly has taken everything from Sam and Sam not only didn’t fight him, he begged Dean to take it. Dean pulls out of Sam’s mind, elated, and wraps himself around Sam’s body, lovingly stroking Sam's bulge, thinking how he finally did it. Sam is his in every way and now not only has he accepted it, he never wants to be let out. Dean closes his eyes briefly, kissing Sam’s shoulder as he rubs Sam's swollen belly more tenderly.

“You are mine now and I will never let you out again. You will never see the outside world again.” And Sam, with tears streaming down his face, gives a broken, “Thank you.”

 

Now

Dean snaps back to the present. He thinks that Castiel needs to see this so he can show off his beautiful, cum filled Angel. He wants to brag to someone and the angel is the perfect one to show. 

So Dean gets an idea...

The final test will be getting Cass here, and watching how Sam reacts. And, of course, how Cass reacts upon seeing what he has done to Sam. He sends a text to Cass saying he needs his help at the bunker. He waits for him and when he walks in and sees Sam in his position, Dean is not disappointed as he sees Cass is horrified.

“What is this. Who did this to him?” From an unseen corner of the room comes Dean’s voice.

“Sam is on display. As you can see, he's mine. I'm gonna show him off to you and prove exactly who he belongs to.” Dean walks out of the shadows and smirks at Cass.

“Sam begged for this. This is his life now and that means he can’t have things like heaven in it anymore.”

“Dean I am taking Sam from you and you will never see him again.” Dean gives him an evil smirk, practically daring Cass to go ahead and try. Cass goes to Sam and takes an ear plug out. He bends down to whisper to Sam.

“Sam, it is going to be alright. I am going to get you out of here.” When Sam hears the angels voice he panics.

“No, don't! Please. Leave me here. Please don’t take me.”

“You are an angel and if you stay you will be cut off from heaven.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t care. It's too late. All I want is Dean. I don’t want anything else. I don’t want to BE anywhere else.”

“You are being manipulated Sam. You need to listen to me.”

“No! Dean would NEVER hurt me like that!”

“You can still be saved if you come with me now.”

“That is a lie! Dean is my savior! I have devoted every single part of myself to Dean. I would beg Dean for death if he did not want me anymore. All I can give to Dean will never be enough to thank him for giving me my absolution.” Cass is in shock, gaping at Sam and then at Dean. He is devastated at what has happened to Sam. Then Sam starts crying, and Cass moves forward, thinking he got through to Sam, but is crushed when he hears Sam beg through his tears,

“Dean, please. Take away these lies. I want only you Dean. You are the only one who can save me. You are the only thing I live for!”

 

He leans down to speak in Sam's unplugged ear, rubbing Sam's swollen belly tenderly,  
“I made you a promise to never let you go, and my cum will never let you leave me either, and I have every intention of making sure that’s how it stays.”

Before he puts back in the earplug, he rubs Sam's cock vigorously, to show Cass what happens when Sam struggles. Sam immediately starts writhing, struggling, and bucking, and with the restraints he's already not moving, but that's not what Dean's showing off. Cass’ face takes on a completely new level of shock and horror as he watches Sam's bucking slow down, despite Sam pushing himself trying to keep it up, but before long, Sam's movements are tapering away, before his body goes completely limp in his restraints, the only indicator of his pleasure now being the aroused moaning that leaves his lips. It's a horrifyingly bizarre sight: Sam being pleasured by Dean, moaning from the pleasure, but his body shut down so he's not even trying to move anymore. Then, Dean pulls the vibrator out suddenly then slams his cock into Sam and covers his mouth. Sam is screaming and crying under his hand. Dean never takes his eyes off Cass as he thrusts inside his Angel.

“This come that I've filled my angel with, it's now a part of Sam. It's using Sam as its carrier. It needs to survive. It will never let Sam leave his Demon.”

“It's a parasite, Dean.”

Dean's about to protest, dropping his hand over Sam's mouth, but Sam does it for him,

“NO! I don't know or care who you are, but just for that, I hate you, you son of a bitch! It loves me. I can feel it. All I want is my Dean, my savior, and to hold and take care of his cum in my belly, for the rest of my existence. I love it so much. I want to dedicate the rest of my life to my savior, and carrying his cum.”

Well. Dean definitely wasn't expecting that, but it seems to have proven the point. He shoves the the earplug back in Sam's ear then, replaces his hand over Sam's mouth, and resumes his thrusting as he says, with absolute conviction and no room for argument, “I have won. Sam is mine. The Sam Winchester that saved the world is gone. He will never know anything but this ever again.” Sam’s whimpering increases to the point he is nearly screaming under Dean’s hand. Cass is horrified, watching as Sam writhes and struggles, before the cum makes him go limp again so Sam's only moving because of how hard Dean is thrusting into him. And then Cass notices what Dean was talking about. Every thrust makes his belly protrude, showing off the very swollen swell of Sam's belly where he's holding all of Dean's cum inside him. When he orgasms, he cries harder than he has ever cried before. Dean pulls his hand away, as Cass pleads with them,

“Please Sam, Dean, this is madness. You need to stop...” 

Sam cuts Cass off to say

“It is done. Dean has made me pure again.” He begins to cry again, “I’m still so in awe you still find me worthy of being so loved, worthy of letting me hold you inside me. Feels so good, so full. I love it. So much. It's you, and I can feel it inside me, alive, reaching into the crevices of my core, responding to my demon. My demon’s cum always reminds me who I belong to. My body is my demon’s, his to fill his cum with. I used to be so scared one day you wouldn't want me, but because of you, and your cum, all this wonderful cum safe and protected in my belly, I know the truth. You will never let me go. I could spend the next millennium trying to get away, but I will never succeed. The cum in my belly is yours, my demon. It will never let me be away from you. I can die knowing I will never leave you again. Thank you.”

Cass is saddened and heavy with loss at the words from Sam. He can see Sam is very broken and Dean is the architect of this destruction. He is lost to heaven and everyone else but Dean. He can tell from Sam’s mind that all of what Dean has said is very true. He is one will one mind in there. He does not have anything hidden. He has no free will really. And that swell in his belly tells him something even more saddening: Sam can't ever be allowed back into heaven again. He's willingly let demon spawn inside him, and willingly kept it inside him, filling him up like a miraculous conception and corrupting his heavenly body. He truly is lost.

“He's lost to heaven Dean. This is a disaster. How could you do this to your own brother, whom you loved with all your heart. You don’t love him you just want something to own and control. If you actually loved your brother you would never do this Dean.” Dean upon hearing the news of him being cut off from heaven wraps himself around his brother’s body.

“Sam, I am so happy that you are mine. I am glad that heaven has no claim to you and that you are mine completely and in every way possible. You gave up everything, even a chance at being normal, your connection to heaven. You gave it all over to me and now you are lost to everyone but me. You even let me knock you up with my cum, begging for more, let it fill every part of you, don't even fight it when it makes your body shut down on you. You are never leaving me again. This was the final test to see if there was any lurking corner of your mind lost to me. You are my Angel now and until the trumpets sound at the end of days. I am every part of you now, Sam. I'm even inside you. And you will only obey me. You will never not be filled with my cum. And it won't ever let you leave your Demon. Your fate is now truly sealed.” 

Then he looks back at Cass one last time, voice leaving no room for doubt, “You couldn't be more wrong, Cass. You still haven't gotten the memo, so I'll tell you now: Sam has ALWAYS been mine. Don't you DARE suggest that I don't love my little brother as much as a demon is capable of loving someone. The only thing that's changed is that now I know he will never leave me again. Look at his belly, Cass. That's all me inside him. He BEGS for me to fill him up like this. The cum itself ensures Sam's body will always comply. Until his grace burns out, and beyond, this is exactly how he's going to spend the rest of his existence: immobilized and willingly holding every single drop of cum I can pump inside him. My very own Angel, at my mercy, always pregnant with my cum, and now cut off from heaven. Thanks to me, he knows he doesn't want or need anything, or anyone else. And for that matter, neither do I. There's the door.” And with that, he turns his entire focus back on Sam, not even looking back once as Cass walks out, his head down, his gait slow and full of sorrow. The bunker door slams closed and echoes throughout but neither Sam nor Dean hear it. They are back in their own private universe wrapped in each other with no one else to hear. Cass leaves them for the last time, never to see either of them again. They were his friends. Now they are just pale shadows of who they used to be.

“Thank you so much Dean. Thank you.” The tears roll down Sam's face and the look on it is somewhere between pleasure and pain. He doesn't even care he can’t tell the difference anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little deleted scene that didn't make it into the fic. Just couldn't leave it without showing Sam's full transition.

The first time Dean filled him with his cum and stuck the vibrator back in to keep it in, Sam didn't know what to think. He tried asking, “Dean what…?” But was abruptly cut off when Dean merely grabbed his cock in dominance, before leaving. That left him to work out the questions himself.

“Dean just filled me with his cum. Why would he do that? I hope it means he wants to keep me. It's an honor.” Sam starts nodding off, so he decides to have a nap. Last thing he wants is to have Dean show up and have him not ready. 

He wakes to feeling Dean caress his belly.

“Dean! I’m so glad to see you. Missed you so much. Feel so good. So full.”

As Dean begins thrusting again, he lets Sam know EXACTLY how Sam's gonna behave, “That's right, every last drop is staying in there, and you're gonna hold it all. Just like a good housewife. And you're not going to do a damn thing but just lay there and take it!”

Those words came out harsh and demanding, but Sam is just beaming with pride that Dean is using him for this.  
“You're starting to show. Won't be long before its filling your entire belly.” Once he fills Sam up for the time being, he leaves. Sam doesn't know how long. He slips off to sleep, panting from the afterglow of sex.

He does not wake up in the same manner. His entire body feels like he's having a panic attack.

“What if Dean doesn't want me? I don’t want to think about it, but I'm terrified of being let go.” He starts shaking, unable to shake off his fears. But then, he feels something. “What the hell? It's like a little tickle. Great. First I'm paranoid, now I'm crazy. Now Dean's going to get rid of me for sure. I don’t want to be thrown away by my demon.” He continues writhing and shaking, the disturbing thoughts overwhelming his mind when he feels it again. This time it feels even more intense, spreading out through his whole body.

“Oh god, that feels so good. What the hell? Now I know it's not my imagination.” But somehow, even with all of his crazy thoughts, his writhing and shaking actually slows down. When the feeling manages to subside, his mind goes right back to worrying.

“Feels so nice, but I need to focus! If Dean decides to get rid of me I know in my heart I'll have to beg him to kill me.” The shaking returns, like it never stopped. And then the pleasure returns, so intense he can barely think straight.

“Wow that feels so, so good.” He starts moaning and his shaking slows again, feeling his worries start to go right along with it. He feels like his mind’s being covered in a blanket of calm.

“Can't afford to lose focus. Dean can have anyone he wants. Why would he ever want me?” As the first tears spring into his eyes, the feeling hits him over the head in waves of pure ecstasy and it washes him over.

“Oh fuck! So intense. Can't ‘member what I was so worried about.” He rides the waves of pleasure, feeling so complete, he checks out, unable to keep himself conscious. With it, the shaking and writhing cease completely, not even a trace of his worry settling in his mind as he goes limp in his restraints.

When Sam wakes up he feels boneless. He tries to do something, anything, even mimic the panicked movements, and he doesn't even get a twitch.

“What's happening to me? I feel so still and so calm. I can’t move my body at all. I don’t understand!”

He starts to work himself up, which is when the pleasure hits him again so strongly that he blacks out again. It becomes a vicious cycle, waking up freaked out because his body's being stimulated and can't even writhe or struggle. Eventually, when he wakes, he somehow manages to hang onto his consciousness long enough, and that's when it finally dawns on Sam what is happening.

“Oh god, thank you. Thank you so much. I've been waiting for so long for an answer to my prayer. And it's you. Of course it's you.” The tears fall steadily now, unable to stop them as he starts to mentally feel where the pleasure is coming from.

“I can feel you. Inside me, wrapping around my nerves my reflexes. Living inside me. Every time I got upset and moved, you calmed me down and got me to relax. You stopped me from moving too. Now Dean can control me and do what he wishes. He's gonna keep filling me with cum for the rest of my existence. He's made it so I can't ever leave him.” Sam starts breathing heavily, the tears a steady flood, so pleased that now, beyond a shadow of a doubt he will never leave his Demon, his savior.

And then Sam feels a rush of something else spread over him. His pulse starts to pound, as it continues to spread throughout his body, all the way into his heart.

“Oh my god. You love me! My demon, my savior is claiming my body for his own. You love me and need me to keep you safe. Being a part of Dean means Dean loves me!” And Sam starts full on sobbing at knowing he now will both be with Dean forever, and keep his cum inside him, where he knows it will be safe, and keep him with his demon.

“Oh god, I love you! So much. I want you inside me always. I will protect you with my life and love you with everything I have. I will never stop wanting or loving you, not even for a second. You’re my baby now. I will never, EVER let anyone take you away from me or me away from my demon. You are a part of Dean, inside me forever, and Dean is everything.”


End file.
